Face Down
by Beautiful Trix
Summary: Blaise Zabini and Draco Malfoy are best friends. Blaise has a big crush on Pansy. There is just one problem. Draco and Pansy are dating. There is also the problem that Draco beats Pansy. Blaise wants to help. But how?


Disclaimer-I don't own the Harry Potter people or the song. The song is Face Down by the Red Jumpsuit. 

A/N: This is the first song fic I ever posted on here. I wrote a few, I hope you like this. Read and review!

* * *

Blaise Zabini walked out of the castle. Sixth year had just started and the weather was beautiful. He had just got down serving detention with Flitwick. He was caught bad mouthing him in his class. Flitwick was in tears when he heard what Blaise called him. When Dumbledore asked the professor what he was called, Flitwick just cried harder and said "It's so terrible Albus, that I don't dare to repeat." Well, to make a long story short, Dumbledore believed Flitwick and Blaise was given detention. He had to spend a whole three hours with Flitwick and Blaise was forced to write a long apology letter and tell why he was wrong to do that. Blaise sighed and walked across the grounds. He spotted his friends over by the lake. Blaise's dark eyes fell on Pansy and his pulse started to rush. 

_**Hey girl you know you drive me crazy  
one look puts the rhythm in my hand. **_

Blaise tried to ignore the feeling. He had to get over this stupid crush. Pansy wasn't his. She belonged to Draco. His best friend in the world. Pansy was Draco's property. He bit his lip and walked over. "Hey losers." Blaise greeted. 

Draco rolled his eyes. "How was detention?" he asked. 

"It was horrible. I had to suck up to Flitwick for three hours." Blaise replied.

Draco snickered. 

Pansy looked at Blaise and smiled. 

Blaise bit his lip to keep from blushing. 

Draco saw the smile Pansy gave Blaise and he scowled. He grabbed her arm hard. "Hey slut, don't you have something better to do." he snapped as he pushed her. 

Pansy fell to the ground. 

"Get up, clumsy bitch." he hissed. 

Pansy stood up slowly. "I could go find the girls." she answered slowly. 

"Good, go away!" Draco snapped at her. 

Pansy kissed him gently on the lips and walked away. 

Blaise clenched and unclenched his fists. 

Still I'll never understand why you hang around  
I see what's going down. 

Blaise walked through the halls that night. He could pretty much do whatever he wanted. His best friend was a prefect and if he was caught by someone other than Draco then it was no big deal. Snape never punished him. His mind wandered back to earlier. It was always the same between Draco and Pansy. If only he could stop it somehow. Blaise heard crying coming from a room up ahead. Blaise walked up to the room and looked in. He saw Pansy sitting on the desk. She was looking in a mirror and she had her make up out. 'Trying to cover the bruises, no doubt.' Blaise thought bitterly. He walked a little into the room. "Pansy." he said softly. 

Pansy jumped and turned around. "Blaise." she wiped her eyes. "What are you doing here?". 

"Is something wrong?" he asked her. Mentally kicking himself. 

"No." Pansy replied as she stood up. "Why would anything be wrong?". 

"You were crying." Blaise answered. 

Pansy shook her head. "No, I wasn't." she told him as she put her make up away. 

"It's Draco, isn't it?" Blaise asked her taking the plundge. 

"No!" she snapped. "I have no clue what you are talking about. Now if you will excuse me, I have to get back to my prefect rounds." .

"I know about the bruises, the whole group does." Blaise cried. 

Pansy stopped. She was almost to the door. She turned around to face him. "It's never going to happen again." she cried. "He says he loves me. That he just can't control himself when he is with me. He doesn't want me to be with anyone else but him.". 

Blaise sighed. 

"You better get back to the common room, Zabini." she hissed as she fled the room. 

_**Cover up with make up in the mirror  
tell yourself it's never gonna happen again  
you cry alone and then he swears he loves you**_

Blaise sat at breakfast the next day. He was staring at Draco and Pansy. Draco was playing with Pansy's hair. He was twiriling it around his finger. She giggled and kissed him on the cheek. The door to the Great Hall opened and a few of Pansy's girlfriends walked in. They sat down across from her. 

"Guess what?" Millicent Bulstrode cried happily. 

"What?" Pansy cried as she pulled her attention from Draco and to her friends. 

"I think Theodore Nott is going to ask Daphne out." Millicent shrieked. 

"Oh my god, are you serious?" Pansy squealed as she looked at Daphne Greengrass. 

Daphne started to blush. "Shut up!" she hissed. 

Draco glared at the girls. "Okay, Bulstrode, Greengrass, we don't really care to hear about your love lives." 

Millicent and Daphne glared at him. "Well excuse me, Master." Millicent hissed. 

Draco glared at her. 

Pansy bit her lip. She was in trouble. Pansy stayed silent and forked some more food in her mouth. 

Breakfast was soon over and the group got up to leave. Draco was in one of his moods. "Come on Pansy." Draco ordered. "We have to talk before class." 

Pansy nodded slowly and followed Draco out of the Great Hall. 

Blaise bit his lip. He knew that this wouldn't end well. He decided to follow. He walked a few feet behind the two. Luckily, he wasn't caught. They walked to a deserted class room and Draco shut the door behind them. Blaise crept up to the door and put his ear to it. 

"So you want to pay more attention to them, then to me?" Draco hissed. 

"Draco, it wasn't like that." Pansy cried. 

"Shut up!" Draco snapped as he backhanded her. 

Pansy held her face. Tears coming to her eyes. 

"Oh suck it up." he ordered. "You will never pay anyone more attention than you pay me. Do you understand?" 

Pansy nodded. 

"Answer me!" Draco yelled at her. 

"Yes." Pansy cried. 

Draco pushed her to the ground. 

_**Do you feel like a man  
when you push her around?  
Do you feel better now as she falls to the ground? **_

Blaise bit his lip. He had to save Pansy from this. But how? How could he do it without losing his best friend? 

Well I'll tell you my friend, one day this world's going to end  
as your lies crumble down, a new life she has found. 

Blaise and Theo were working on a potion during potions class later that day. Blaise looked across the room and saw Draco and Pansy. They were working on a potion together. Draco leaned over the potion and kissed Pansy on the lips. Blaise glared at him. 

"Dude, watch!" Theo cried out. 

Blaise was shaken from his thoughts. He was about to pour something into the potion. 

"That doesn't go in for another 10 minutes." Theo snapped. 

"Oh, sorry." Blaise muttered. 

"What the hell is more important than our grade?" Theo questioned. 

Blaise pulled his gaze from Draco and Pansy. "Nothing." he muttered. 

Theo looked to where Blaise was staring. "Oooooh, Draco and Pansy." Theo said. 

Blaise glared at him. "I'm worried about her. What should I do?" 

Theo shrugged. "Look, I know you want her but she is Draco's. And we can't do anything unless she wants help." 

"I don't want her." Blaise hissed. 

Theo rolled his eyes. "Yes you do." 

_**A pebble in the water makes a ripple effect  
every action in this world will bear a consequence  
If you wade around forever you will surely drown  
I see what's going down.**_

Class was soon over and Draco, Pansy, Blaise, and Theo were leaving. 

"So Theodore, you going to ask Daphne out?" Pansy asked with a grin. 

Draco glared at Pansy. "Why would he ask out that cow? She's fat and ugly." 

"That's my friend." Pansy cried. 

Draco glared at her. 

Pansy bit her lip. 

"What?" Draco asked. 

"N-nothing." Pansy muttered. She soon fell silent. 

I see the way you go and say your right again,  
say your right again  
heed my lecture 

Blaise was walking into the common room that night. The room was deserted except for Draco, Pansy, and Theo. Blaise saw Draco grab Pansy by the hair and push her up to her dorm. Blaise sighed. Draco stormed out of the common room. "What's going on?" Blaise asked sitting down next to Theo. 

Theo looked up from his homework. "Draco's little punishment for yelling at him about Daphne." 

Blaise sighed and left the common room. 

_**Do you feel like a man  
when you push her around?  
Do you feel better now as she falls to the ground?  
Well I'll tell you my friend, one day this world's going to end  
as your lies crumble down a new life she has.**_

Blaise walked up to Draco the next day. He was sitting in the common room. His arm was around Pansy. She had her head lying on his chest. "Hey, can we talk?" Blaise asked looking at Draco. 

Draco nodded. He kissed Pansy and left the common room with Blaise. "What's up?" 

Blaise took a deep breath. "You have got to stop." 

"Stop what?" Draco asked. 

"Hitting Pansy." Blaise answered. "She isn't your punching bag, she is your girlfriend." 

Draco narrowed his gray eyes at him. "This isn't your business, Zabini. Stay out of it." Draco started to push past him. 

Blaise grabbed his arm. 

Draco punched Blaise in the eye. "Look asshole, if you want to stay friends with me, you will stay out of this." 

"Maybe I don't want to be friends with you." Blaise hissed as he held his eye. 

Draco shrugged. "Have it you way then. But if you are not friends with me, you will not be able to talk to anyone in the group." 

"You can't stop me!" Blaise snapped. 

"Can't I?" Draco asked. He smirked at him and started heading back to the common room. 

"One day she will finally tell you she has had enough." Blaise warned. "When she does, she will leave your sorry ass." 

"What, for you?" Draco asked as he turned around to face him. 

Blaise was shocked. 

"Yes, I knew you liked her all along." Draco hissed. "Nothing gets past me." He turned on his heel and went back to the common room. 

One day she will tell you that she has had enough  
its coming round again.  
(repeat) 

Blaise walked past the group. He was staring at his friends but none of them would meet his glance. Not even Pansy. His brown eyes met Draco's cold gray ones. The two locked eyes while Blaise stalked past. He finally pulled his gaze away. Draco smirked, satisifed with himself. Blaise swore under his breath. He kept his word. He turned all his friends against him. 

_**Do you feel like a man, when you push her around?  
Do you feel better now as she falls to the ground?  
Well I'll tell you my friend, one day this world's going to end  
as your lies crumble down, a new life she has.**_

Blaise was walking back from Hogsmeade. Rain was pouring down around him and thunder clapped above him. People were rushing past him to get to the castle. He saw Draco and Pansy up ahead. He saw Draco bring back his fist and sink it into Pansy's face. She fell to the muddy ground. Blaise sighed and ran up to them. He grabbed Draco and punched him hard in the face. Blaise turned back to Pansy who was still lying face down in the mud. He helped her up. Her face was dirty, her hair was a wreck, and tears were running down her face. He never thought that he would see her like this. So weak. So defenseless. He took a handkerchief from his cloak and wiped the mud off of her face. 

Draco stood up. He was muddy and his hair was out of place. His blood that was flowing from his broken nose, mixed with the rain. Lightening flashed from above Draco. It lit him up. Making him look even more mencing and dangerous. "You bastard." Draco hissed at Blaise. He wiped his nose on his sleeve. He grabbed Blaise and threw him to the ground. He started to kick him in the stomach. Blaise groaned but did nothing. 

"Stop!" Pansy screamed as she cried harder. 

Draco grabbed Blaise's head and kneed him in the face. A crack was heard and Blaise's nose was broken. 

Pansy grabbed ahold of Draco and pushed him to the ground. She helped Blaise up. She turned to look at Draco. Her dark brown eyes narrowed. Holding angry tears. "It's over." she screamed at him. "I had enough. I'm done with taking your shit." 

Draco mouthed wordlessly at her. "But..." he started but Pansy cut him off. 

"No, I'm done." she cried. She riped off a gold chain that was around her neck. The chain had a ring on it. Draco's ring. He had given it to her when they first got together. She threw it at the ground at his feet. "I had enough." she repeated. She grabbed ahold of Blaise's arm and walked away with him. 

Draco was left staring after them. The rain continued to fall around him. He couldn't believe it. He lost his best friend and his girlfriend. Blaise was right. She would finally have enough. And she did. She finally had enough. 

Face down in the dirt she says, this doesn't hurt she says I finally had enough..  
(repeat) 


End file.
